


Desejo

by SamaelSphinx



Series: Stackson Explícito [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Jackson Whittemore, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaelSphinx/pseuds/SamaelSphinx
Summary: “Como isso foi acontecer?” - Poderia se perguntar Jackson se o lobisomem, em pé, não estivesse hipnotizado o suficiente com o filho do Sherife ajoelhado, tentando não engasgar com o pau do loiro forçando caminho pela sua boca até a garganta.





	Desejo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada pelo incrível trabalho de petershorcrux: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554776
> 
> Minha primeira história de Teen Wolf e a primeira que escrevo com conteúdo sexual, espero que esteja ao agrado.
> 
> A história ainda não foi revisada.

“Como isso foi acontecer?” - Poderia se perguntar Jackson se o lobisomem, em pé, não estivesse hipnotizado o suficiente com o filho do Sherife ajoelhado, tentando não engasgar com o pau do loiro forçando caminho pela sua boca até a garganta. 

XXX

Teria sido um dia normal de sábado à noite: um dia normal para Stiles, um dia normal para Jackson, um dia normal para pesquisa, e um dia normal para a alcateia. E foi justamente um evento corriqueiro e comum que afetou a normalidade diária: depois de mais uma das ordinárias discussões entre Jackson e Stiles, Derek, o alfa, resolveu dar um basta: Stiles não mais pesquisar sozinho, mas com ajuda de Jackson; E este não mais ia sair junto com a alcateia para dar uma surra o “cara mal da semana”, mas ficaria com o filho do sherife.

-Como se esse cabeça de pelos pudesse me ajudar em algo. -Retorquiria o filho do Sherife, rendendo rosnados irritadiços do loiro.

Mas dito e feito, a palavra do alfa era ordem e à contragosto ficaram os dois juntos no loft enquanto o resto de seus companheiros saiu. Stiles, permaneceu então sentado ao sofá (parte do recém-comprado conjunto de mobília para o loft), uns livros velhos na mesinha de centro à sua frente. Jackson aproveitara o espaço adjacente no sofá e sentara-se. Aos olhos de Derek, o objetivo era um exercícios para que os dois, o beta e o filho do sherife, pudessem se resolver. Pelo menos essa era a teoria, o problema era a prática e logo os dois estavam se bicando.

-Isso foi culpa sua. -proferiu o loiro.

-Minha?! Você começou! -respondeu o garoto pálido. -Deveriam adestrar você!

A piada de cachorro gerou um novo, mas cotidiano, rosnado irritado, do fundo do peito do lobisomem. Aquilo era o comum para eles e sua relação era baseada em comentários e provocações (a maioria vindos de Stiles) e dificilmente mudaria, permanecendo desse modo até que o loiro enfim se cansasse e pulasse no pescoço do outro, presas e garras à mostra, como muitas vezes o filho do Sherife imaginara. Não menos recorrentes eram os comentários divertidos dos amigos acerca da situação: a maioria se voltava para como tudo não passava de uma grande tensão sexual mal resolvida. E, ouvindo isto, um certo rubor tomaria conta dos dois garotos, até que ou Stiles ou Jackson quebrariam a tensão. Aquele, com um comentário sarcástico; este bufando, ou ocasionalmente insultando o autor do comentário ou o próprio Stiles, com um comentário inapropriado. O ápice foi Jackson dizer que Stiles era uma ‘bichinha’ e só estava procurando que Jackson lhe ajudasse a usar sua boca de uma “forma mais útil” (leia-se: queria chupar o pau do lobisomem) que ficar falando e falando e falando...  
Esse tipo de comentário, não tão incomuns, arrancava risos de alguns do grupo (mas não de Stiles), que interpretava aquilo como mera brincadeira proferida pela boca suja do atleta. Mas sabemos o que dizem: toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade.

-Cala a boca, Stilinski! 

-Isso eu posso fazer, mas será que você consegue parar de latir?

Outro rosnado surgia então do loiro, que tendo um pensamento rápido, desfez o semblante carrancudo e sorriu, colocando os pés em cima da mesinha de centro, e consequentemente dos livros que Stiles. O Stilinski alarmou-se, vendo seus livros preciosos sendo tratados de maneira bruta.

-Hey, seu cabeça de pelos idiota! -Reagiu, tentando empurras com as mãos as pernas dos atleta de cima de seus preciosos. -Meus livros não fizeram nada pra você?

-E daí?! -Redarguiu o outro, ainda sorrindo presunçosamente, e ligando a TV de 100 polegadas presa à parede, em frente, com o controle que estava quase escondido entre o assento e o encosto do sofá. Para completar a provocação, o lobisomem pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça, numa pose de relaxamento.

O gesto fez o filho do Sherife exitar um momento, momento suficiente em que este finalmente notou os bíceps grossos e perfeitamente esculpidos loiro. Não era uma coisa incomum para o jovem os músculos do lobisomem, mas algo o fez vê-los de maneira diferente, o que ele não sabia.  
Mas ainda que um mistério, a visão daquela cena também foi uma revelação: até então não notara o que o loiro vestia naquela noite.  
Rapidamente sua visão passeou pelo corpo de Jackson, mas foi o suficiente para seus olhos captarem o jovem vestia essa noite: Uma regata preta, colada ao corpo e que não só deixava braços, ombros e um pedaço do peitoral do outro desnudados, mas revelava o contorno do abdômen sarado do outro; e também um calção preto esportivo . A visão da regata o fez imaginar como seria ao menos erguer aquela peça e ter o vislumbre dos músculos abdominais jovem lobo, ou ainda seu peitoral definido. E isso ali, bem na sua frente, ao alcance de um toque.  
Já a visão do calção foi ainda mais tórrida, foi como um caixão para o resto de sua dignidade e logo Stiles estava pensando se Jackson usava ou não cueca naquela noite. Mal conseguia imaginar como seria, se fosse o caso, capaz de ver a forma do pau dele através do fino tecido. Pior! Imaginou como seria fácil abaixar sem dificuldade alguma aquela peça de roupa e ser presenteado com um grande, grosso, duro… 

“CHEGA!”De súbito, ruborizado o garoto interrompeu seus pensamentos e voltou-os aos livros, suplicando que o seu cheiro não transpassasse a excitação que sentia, desejo de ter Jackson fodendo ele ali mesmo, onde todos poderiam chegar a qualquer momento o quanto o filho do Sherife, por mais que discutisse com o outro, só era uma puta suja desejando cavalgar com força o pau do lobisomem ou que o jovem mais velho o colocasse de quatro e pusesse-o em seu devido lugar, de preferência metendo seu pau bem fundo em Stiles e só parando depois de ter pintado o interior com uma boa quantidade de porra.

Felizmente, suas preces não foram atendidas. Stiles, pelo canto do olho, viu Jackson, que até então dedicava sua atenção à televisão, inalar o ar redor pelas narinas, degustando os aromas com seu faro sobrenatural.

-Stilinski!-Virou-se para o filho do Sherife. -Isso é nojento! Se quer bater uma vai pra porra do banheiro!

-Eu não sei do que você está falando… -Nervoso, respondeu, pensando rapidamente em uma de suas tiradas cômico-sarcásticas. -Você fala demais nisso, cabeça de pelos, talvez seja você que quer se aliviar!

-Até parece, Stilinski. -Resmungou, logo assumia um tom presunçoso. -Como se eu precisasse disso quando posso transar quando eu quiser e com quem eu quiser, diferente de você.

A vez de sorrir, agora, fora do sarcástico Stiles.

-E como você garante isso? Primeiro: Você não é meu tipo. Segundo: Eu saio com caras o tempo todo.

-Primeiro: Eu sou o tipo de todo mundo. Segundo: eu duvido muito disso, Stilinski. -A voz do loiro era um misto de irritação e zombaria, produtos do comentário do mais jovem. Entretanto, um lobisomem poderia muito bem notar o também ciúme que exalava de Jackson, e que este fazia questão de não demonstrar ao filho do sherife.

Talvez as coisas pudessem ter terminado aí, e a noite seguisse sem nenhum outro incidente. Depois voltariam ambos a mesma rotina de se atacarem continuamente.  
Não fosse é claro um sorridente Stiles, reganhada a compostura, resolver brincar com a irritação notada do lobisomem:

-Calma aí, cabeça de pelos. Melhor não se irritar ou vão te castrar. -E riu, uma gargalhada alta e gostosa que só serviu para saltar veias à testa de Jackson.

-Qual foi, Stilinski. -Rosnou. -Uma desculpa pra ver o meu pau?

E novamente a mesa de jogo se inverteu. Incapaz de bloquear os pensamentos prévios e nada castos que tivera, a língua do garoto travou, um acontecimento raro, e este praguejou mentalmente.  
Jackson, percebendo a vitória certa, não cessou o ataque:

-Incrível, finalmente eu consegui calar sua boca. -Sorriu maldoso. -E eu nem precisei te colocar pra me mamar. Uma pena pra você, não é? Já que parecia ser o que você mais queria.

E foi então a gota d’água: o resultado final do desejo de Stiles de ser uma puta, ser a puta que Jackson queria e somente pra ele, resultado da sua boca que dificilmente filtravas as palavras antes de dizê-las e resultado da vergonha de ter sido privado destas mesmas palavras pelo lobisomem. 

Foi aí o momento de sua queda, a catástrofe da sua tragédia (ou teria sido sua salvação? Sua redenção divina?), foi quando Stiles disse, a voz elevada pela pressa e pelo nervosismo, a raiva e a vergonha da pequena humilhação que passara:

-Talvez eu queria mesmo chupar o seu pau!

E o mundo pareceu parar. Jackson fitou-o atônito, mais surpreso pela resposta do que pelo fato de seu pau estar ficando cada vez mais vivo dentro do calção esportivo. O lobisomem sempre soube se controlar, dado a quantidade de comentário e indiretas sexuais que mandava cotidianamente para o filho do Sherife, evitando demonstrar qualquer excitação que o entregasse para os outros lobisomens. E o maior problema nem seria o cheiro da excitação, mas como esconder do menor a óbvia ereção que portaria toda hora que fizesse um desses comentários?  
Sabia, no entanto, haver um limite pra tudo e aquele comentário, ainda que nas dadas circunstancias em que se apresentava seu autor, apresentava uma alta dose de verdade, visto a maneira como o coração do Stilinski, ainda que acelerado, não falhou em momento algum.

Mas Jackson sempre foi o que chamariam de canalha, bastardo, safado e aproveitador e sabia muito bem disso. Sabia muito bem o que queria no momento: Se Stiles queria seu pau, ele de maneira alguma ia negar. Pelo contrário: estava mais do que disposto e ansioso pra jorrar uma boa dose de porra no garoto pálido. De preferência em seu rosto (ah, como ele já gozou imaginando como seria o rosto daquele garoto irritante e que nunca calava a boca, arrasado por um jato de sua porra).

E Jackson, sendo o bastardo que era, não deixou de aproveitar a chance, a nova porta que de repente se abria pra ele. Sorriu, não debochado, arrogante ou presunçoso, mas um sorriso que só Stiles, que presenciava a cena, poderia descrever e tenhamos certeza que descreveria como safado.  
O calção esportivo do atleta fazia pouco para esconder sua dura ereção, que armava uma enorme barraca em sua roupa. 

À esta visão, instintivamente o Stilinski prendeu a respiração. Se antes era só um pensamento, agora era certa: o lobisomem com certeza não estava vestindo nada embaixo daquela peça de roupa.  
E com este pensamento, uma onda de excitação atingiu o olfato do lobisomem, cujo sorriso só ficou mais largo enquanto dava dois passos e se aproximava do garoto mais jovem ainda sentado no sofá.

Fitando-o atônito, Jackson com uma única mão, e sem resistência do menor arrancou o enorme bestiário que estava em seu colo, atirando-o para algum canto obscuro do loft.

Se encaram então por alguns segundos, o lobo e o garoto. Ambas as respirações descompassadas, a luxuria de ambos fervendo.

-E então, Stilinski? -Gesticulou o lobisomem para sua ereção. -Não era isso que você queria?  
-Jacks… -Não pôde finalizar, escandalizado, interrompido tanto por sua própria falta de palavras como pelo mais velho, tomando a dianteira, a voz rouca, dominada pelo baixo tom de desejo.

-Pois é isso que eu também quero. -E com a mão direita, afagou o rosto do menor. O seu dedão levemente acariciando os lábios do Stilinski. -Quero sentir a sua boca no meu pau, eu sei que você tem os lábios perfeitos pra chupar um cacete… 

E não foi preciso mais nada.  
Mesmo nervoso, Stiles sem demora já estava de joelhos.  
Mãos trêmulas agarrando a borda do calção, e num rápido movimento, abaixando-os para revelar o “problemão” que Jackson precisava de Stiles para resolver: o lobisomem não estava só duro, como também era bem dotado, tanto em comprimento como em grossura, o que o filho do sherife encarou num misto de felicidade (as bolas também eram enormes, a glande grande e vermelha – notou ele), preocupação (como ia caber aquilo na sua boca? E se a situação progredisse, como voltaria a sentar depois daquela noite?) e surpresa (Stiles nunca tinha visto um pau como aquele. Somando todos os atributos físicos, Jackson realmente devia ser um deus). Além disso, constatou o Stilinski que, julgando pela forma como o membro do outro balançara quando retirara do caminho num movimento o calção, o lobisomem devia estar duro feito pedra. 

Agora, os sons da TV eram somente estática no fundo.

O pobre garoto não sabia nem sequer como começar a engolir aquilo. “Bem, se eu conseguir ao menos saberei que posso ser engolidor de espadas.” Pensou, divertido. Sua única preocupação era acabar sufocando em Jackson. Imaginem como as fofocas correm soltas em Beacon Hills? E qual humilhante seria? Poriam em seu epitáfio: “Aqui Jaz Stiles Stilinski. Sufocado durante um boquete.”

Mas se uma coisa ele era, além de irritante e falador, era persistente; breves foram esses segundos, mas para o jovem lobisomem, mais impaciente a cada segundo com uma ereção dolorosamente dura, pareceram longos minutos. Quando então, decidido, Stiles agarrou com um mão a base do pau duro de Jackson, nunca deixando de notar como sua mão mal se fechava em torno, recebendo como resposta um longo gemido do outro. Logo em seguida, seus lábios se fechavam em volta da cabeça. Sua língua trabalhando com que estava em sua boca enquanto sua mão direito masturbava a base. 

Agora, menos nervoso e mais solto, Stiles subia com a mão esquerda pelo corpo do loiro, entrando despreocupado por debaixo de sua regata e indo parar no abdômen sarado de Jackson. O ar, que há pouco era dominado pelo silêncio, foi preenchido pela cacofonia de gemidos e rosnados que o atleta produzia.

-Porra.. -Gemeu, a respiração entrecortada, colocando a mão direita na parte traseira da cabeça do Stilinski. Os olhos amarelos e as palavras atrapalhadas pela presença de caninos afiados e protuberantes em sua boca.-Você… chupa feito um profissional, sua cadela…

O comentário veio como uma constatação: Stiles já havia feito isso antes. 

O sentimento de ciúme e possessividade foi o que tomou conta do lobo de Jackson que logo não teve outro pensamento se não o de punir o menor, usando a mão para forçar o jovem Stilinski a colocar cada vez mais de seu pau na boca. O menor pareceu não ligar, devagar aceitando a liderança do lobisomem naquele ritmo intenso. Logo tinha metade do cacete do outro na sua boca, o que já era bastante considerando o dote do lobo.

-Você… vai colocar... tudo na sua boca, entendeu…? -Vociferou entre gemidos e caninos.

Stiles não pode responder, a boca preenchida pelo cacete do outro, mas também não foram necessárias palavras. Pela maneira como olhava o outro debaixo, gigantes e inocentes olhos castanho-mel, o lobisomem entendeu que ele aceitara. E prosseguindo com o cumprimento da ordem, logo seus lábios atingiram a base, duvidava que sequer tivesse aberto sua boca dessa maneira alguma vez na vida. E sua língua mal tinha para se movimentar, tamanha a grossura do lobisomem.  
De um boquete aquilo evoluíra para uma garganta profunda.

A cabeça do pau estava batendo em sua garganta, mas o garoto, não sendo inexperiente como muitos pensavam, conseguiu mantê-lo ali com relativa facilidade, mas não sem certos efeitos colaterais, demonstrados por alguns barulhos que soltava aqui e ali, demonstrando a luta para não engasgar-se, e nas lágrimas que enchiam os seus olhos e logo caiam pelos cantos da face.

Mas vitória do jovem teve seus louros: longos gemidos do loiro, quase rosnados misturados com uivos. 

Logo o jovem resolveu retroceder, sendo prontamente impedindo pela mão do lobo em sua cabeça, impedindo-o de sair. Por um breve momento, o Stilinski perpassou novamente a possibilidade de sufocar ali, porém antes que pudesse sentiu Jackson liberar sua cabeça e logo o mais novo retrocedia, tirando o pau de dentro de sua boca.

Só então notara seu estado: havia saliva saindo dos cantos da sua boca e escorrendo pelo queixo, o pau de Jackson também estava encharcado com sua saliva, e uma linha conectava o pau à sua boca. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por um riso do lobisomem, encarando o menor. Este desejava perguntar, mas aproveitava o momento para recuperar o fôlego. Tampouco viu quando o maior levou uma das mão ao bolso do calção e retirou o celular, e num rápido movimento retirou uma foto do menor.

-Hey…?! -Questionou, incapaz de finalizar.

Sem responder, Jackson virou a tela do celular para que o outro encarasse e o menor teve então a constatação de seus pensamentos: Eles mal haviam começado e ele já parecia arrasado. Olhava para cima no momento da foto, para Jackson, mas tinha os lábios não só manchados pela saliva como também levemente inchados e furiosamente vermelhos.

Tentou formular algo, mas Jackson já havia atirado o celular ao sofá e colocado sua mão esquerda de volta na cabeça do outro, direcionando-o para seu pau. O Stilinski, não pensando duas vezes, abriu a boca e foi logo capturando o quanto podia e tinha direito daquele cacete. O lobo não perdeu tempo e foi guiando o ritmo num movimento de vai e vem, que hora ou outra fazia o garoto engolir aquele membro até a base. O ritmo era cadenciado não somente pela mão do loiro, como também a orquestra de gemidos e insultos que soltava: bichinha, cadela, puta, boqueteiro, eram os adjetivos preferidos dele, e também Stiles que só agora vinha descobrir como adorava ser dominado e mal tratado por aquele lobisomem.

O ritmo continuou por alguns minutos, quando enfim Stiles sentiu a mão do outro abandonarem sua cabeça.  
Ia protestar, mas um enorme pau lhe impedia de falar. Ia mover sua cabeça, mas logo duas mãos a seguravam pelos lados rosto. O jovem não precisou de muito mais que um sorrisinho zombeteiro do outro para perceber o que ele queria: logo era Jackson quem fazia o movimento de vai e vem fodendo a boca do humano e acertando sua garganta, a cada estocada, com a ponta de seu pau.

-Então… -Iniciou, sem uma falhar nos movimentos. -Você quer o meu leite... não quer? Quer que eu foda sua garganta… até você ficar sem voz… -E soltou um longo gemido. -Só queria saber… como vai explicar pro resto da alcateia a voz rouca que eu vou te dar... por chupar meu pau tão bem…?

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e o lobisomem parou, retirando seu membro da boca do outro, que reaproveitou a pequena pausa para respirar fundo. Jackson usou seu tempo para então se despir da camisa, que já colada de suor incomodava, deslumbrando o outro com a visão de seu corpo escultural, o que arrancou outro sorriso do mais velho.

Ele então andou- confundindo o Stilinski até que o mesmo percebesse o que outra faria. E então Jackson deitou-se no sofá, o pau duro apontando orgulhosamente para o alto. Não foi preciso dar qualquer ordem ao mais jovem, que logo estava ajoelhado no sofá entre as pernas do maior, as mãos passeando pela coxa torneada e na base do pau de Jackson, colocando quase todo o pau do lobisomem na boca e reiniciando o ritmo anterior de prazer e a sinfonia deliciosa de gemidos, que secretamente orgulhavam Stiles pela proeza que conseguira realizar de satisfazer o lobo. Com o tempo, os seus movimentos começaram a serem acompanhados pelos de Jackson, que começará a dar estocadas para cima, mirando a boca do jovem, e ainda vinham com uma nova surpresa: Stiles tinha certeza que o outro estava usando um pouco de sua força de lobisomem naquelas golpes prazerosos. Os gemidos aumentaram de intensidade, a respiração do lobo foi ficando mais entrecortada.

De súbito, uma última e mais forte estocada e então o lobo estava gozando. Stiles não precisou decidir o que fazer, pois Jackson cumprira sua promessa e com as duas mãos forçara o filho do sherife a engolir até a base do pau e a manter-se lá.

-Você vai engolir tudo... -Demandou o lobisomem. 

O mais jovem não saberia explicar como teve reflexo para engolir aquela quantidade sobrenatural de porra. Se o perguntassem, ele diria que pareceram litros e mais litros daquela substância, forte tanto no gosto quanto na consistência. Quando o loiro terminou e retirou-se lentamente úmido calor daquela boca, Stiles ainda não havia conseguido engolir tudo e tinha certeza que uma quantidade razoável ainda restava em sua boca. Mas como dissemos: ele era persistente, e com muito cuidado conseguiu dar um jeito de botar tudo goela à baixo.

Quando terminou, Jackson já estava de pé. Para a alegria e decepção de um certo garoto pálido, a regata ainda estava no chão, mas o calção já em seu devido lugar. O Stilinski então se levantou, e encaminhou-se então para o banheiro loft. Não queria que a alcateia chegasse e a primeira coisa que sentissem era o inconfundível cheiro de porra de lobisomem que deveria exalar agora da sua boca.

Qual foi sua surpresa quando, prestes a abrir a porta, sentiu um forte peso contra si o prensando contra a porta do cômodo. Num primeiro momento, assustou-se, mas logo percebeu que o que quer que fosse, era quente, estava sem camisa e Stiles podia sentir o abdômen sarado prensado contra suas costas. Então reconheceu a massa pesada como ninguém menos que Jackson. Não aliviou-se, entretanto, mas sentiu-se excitar com os lábios do loiro roçando na sua orelha.

-Da próxima vez, Stilinski… -O menor arrepiou-se ao som baixo e sedutor da voz do atleta. -...Eu vou montar em você, e não vou parar até me implorar. Entendido?

O outro não teve chance de resposta, pois logo sentiu Jackson se afastando de si e retornando para a sala.

XXX

Foi mais algum tempo até a alcateia, sujos e com as roupas arrasadas, retornasse. O cheiro de excitação, suor, e porra não havia desaparecido completamente mas se disfarçava perante o mal cheiro dos lobisomens recém-chegados.  
Encontraram os dois da maneira como haviam os deixado: discutindo. 

-Parece que vocês vão ter que trabalhar juntos mais tempo. -Resmungou o alfa, constatando a falha de sua estratégia, mas falhando em perceber como havia ajudado aqueles dois.

Os dois não precisaram explicar qualquer odor no ar, mas Stiles, o pobre, foi incapaz de explicar por que um de seus preciosos livros jazia, aberto e maltratado, estatelado num canto do loft.


End file.
